


SherlolliShots - Whispers in the Wind

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sorta Poetry, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a prompt, just something I thought up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - Whispers in the Wind

Like **whisper** s in the wind, gone before they were heard.

A soft spoken **I love you** , a sigh, a word. 

A promise to return, a **promise to wait,**

promises broken, a bad habit to break.

Sweet **nothing** s whispered to the night,

A farewell, a kiss, a tear shed for their plight.

A man **lost** , his life adrift,

A woman whose spirits **just** won’t lift.

**Time** passes, dreams fade,

what now of vows that were made?

Triumphant return for the man, picking up an old life,

but something went wrong with the plan, pain cuts like a knife.

A  **new**  flame, **light**  shining, a candle **in the dark,**

it’s glow binding, the wax leaves a mark.

**A**  forgotten **dance,**  a yellow dress,

the candle goes out, under duress.

Time to face the melody,  **with**  this burning in our soul.

We can never be, will never be whole.

**My heart**  screams out to the wind,

but those who break  **never learned**  out  **to**  bend.

Like  **whisper** s in the wind forgotten words fly,

if only we had time for one last  **goodbye**.


End file.
